Project Summary Thirty-two Vision Science preceptors, members of the Group in Vision Science from 9 major departments on the U.C. Berkeley campus (optometry, psychology, public health, molecular and cell biology, neuroscience, public health, computer science, electrical engineering, chemical engineering and physics), seek support for 12 pre- and 4 post-doctoral trainees. Support is sought for 2 years of graduate training toward the PhD, for the pre-doctoral trainees and the 3 health-profession degree seeking trainees (OD, MD etc.), and one year for the post-PhD trainee. The interdisciplinary program in Vision Science has been in existence for over 70 years. There are currently 38 pre-doctoral students engaged in studies leading to the PhD in Vision Science. Among these students there are 5 students who hold an OD degree and one who holds a DVM degree. There are additional 69 postdoctoral fellows currently training in the laboratories of the faculty of the Group in Vision Science. Of the more than 241 trainees who have completed research degree training in Vision Science (almost all PhD) to 2017, the majority are now active vision researchers. Many have successfully competed for independent research funding. Our purpose is to attract outstanding trainees who will develop independent and productive vision research careers. Pre-doctoral and health profession degree trainees, most with additional formal basic science training (e.g., cell biology, immunology, neurobiology, or epidemiology, biostatistics), will earn Ph.D. (Vision Science) degrees. Each pre-doctoral trainee will receive stipend support during the first two years from the NIH Training Grant supplemented by Departmental and University fellowships. After the initial first two years, the support will be provided entirely from resources of the University of California (primarily through individual faculty research grants). Health professional trainees will receive 3 years of support on the Training Grant. Trainees will meet formal course and teaching requirements and will be trained in laboratory research techniques in both basic sciences and vision science. The training is augmented by the extensive resources of the Berkeley campus and the technical support provided to the Group in Vision Science by the NEI Core Grant.